We will never give up
by Scabior90
Summary: AU. Templars have won, finally getting the order, control and obedience they wanted. Assassins were almost wiped out. Almost. And the rest of them will never stop fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

London

1985

Miniluv (Ministry of love)

Interrogation report number: 3 846 254

Failed arrest attempt

Subject: former thinkpol member, Harold Lain

Interrogator: William Berks

...

Harold, a slender red headed man in hif forties was blinded by a sharp light from a table lamp in front of him. It was the only light in that room and Harold could barely recognize a silhouette of man who sat on the other side of the table. Harold was chained to the chair and had electrodes on his body. There was no telescreen and no cameras, a rare sight in London. But here, it was because nobody is allowed to know what happened. Failures are not tolerated. There are no failures. Never. Harold knew very well he will never leave this bulding again.

„Tell me again, what happened there" demanded a sharp voice from the darkness. „I... I already told you twice, sir" he heard a low buzzing and a sharp pain ran through his body „You will tell me as many times as I want, now speak". Harold tightened his grip on the chair. Then he wearily started talking. „There were five of us. We got a report on a suspicious person in Proles district. When wo got to the adress, we saw a man in white clothes, nothing **too** suspicious but he had a cape over his head. He looked at us, then he grinned and... he ripped one of Big Brother's posters from the wall. Then he started running. He was really fast. Then he turned to one of the backstreets so we lost sight of him for maybe three seconds but when we got there, he was gone sir.". Harold cought. „Then we noticed some Prole saw it. We went to him, to take him in custody. The man started going backwards, waving his arms, saying he didn't see anything. Then he fell.

But when we got to him, the one in white was back. I have no idea where did he come from but before we noticed, I heard two bodies hit the ground. When I turned to him, he was just holding Josephs and had some knife from his wrist stuck in his neck. I froze, I couldn't even grab my weapon. Instead, he grabbed me. Pur his wrist on my neck and started... talking. Quietly..." That caught his interrogator's interest. „You didn't mention this last time." „I didn't? I reallry don't reme-". He was cut off by another electric shock. „You will only talk when asked a question". There was not a trace of emotion in his voice. „What did he tell you?" „That Big Brother doesn't even exist. That it's only a name, a face but there is no real man behind it. That everything the Party does, it does to keep absolute control ever people and that it's wrong and they will change that..." „They?" asked interrogator. „Yes, sir. Also, the last thing he said before he knocked me out was „Tell your masters they still haven't won. Tell them the Assassins are back.".". „You were gone wor a whole week. Tell me what happened . Then.". „I swear I don't remember anything, sir!" „I'm... inclined to believe you..."

„So..." Berks started slowly speaking again. „Not only you failed to arrest those _two_ men. You were also influenced with that man's lies...". „No, no you are wrong I-". Another electric shock, stronger than before. Harold lost consciousness. Berks stood up end left the room. Now Berks's tall figure could be seen. He already had some grey hair and cold, steel grey eyes. „Take him to his cell and prepare his execution." he said to a guard by the doors. His assistant, Thomas Gillner, short guy with glasses and black hair with a parting on side. Was already waiting for him. He wanted to say something to his boss but Berks only raised his palm. „Let's go to my office, Thomas, we can talk there.". Gillner nodded and followed Berks. When they got to his office, Gillner closed the doors and turned to his boss, who was already sitting on his armchair. „Is something wrong, Thomas?" „It appears so, sir" said Gillner and corrected position of his glasses. „This... incident wasn't the first of it's kind." . Berks raised an eyebrow but stayed calm. „There are always lonely lunatics who think they-" „Yes, yes I know that, sir but we have reports of several such incidents and sometimes there were up to eight of these... Assassins... involved. It appears to be an organized group. For example, Miniplenty (Ministry of Plenty), sent me the report, according to which they ambushed a lorry carrying food intended for some Inner Party members. The food then reappeared among Proles." Berks frowned. „Why would they steal the food just to give it to Proles?" „I have no idea, sir" „And that murderer and the Prole. Find them both and bring them here." Gillner nodded. Berks sighed and turned the telescreen on and continued his normal work.

Several hours later, two men in black were dragging half unconsciouss Harold through a long corridor without any doors. At the end, he saw a blurry image of some bigger room and something hanging there. As they got closer he recognized the shape. The noose. They dragged him to it, and he saw an empty space about five meters below him. They put it on his neck. Then the small piece of floor under his feet disappeared. He felt himself falling. Then a yank. And then there was darkness. And then fire, black smoke, noise and screaming.

The moment Harold's heart stopped, a small but effective bomb exploded inside his body, destroying several rooms and making a smoking hole in the building of the Ministry .

From distance of almost two kilometres, a hooded figure was watching this from a rooftop, leaning against a chimney. He had a satisfied smile on his face. „Thank you, Mr. Thinkpol. I know it wasn't nice or clean, but you would die anyway. This way, you could at least help us." he whispered while watching the smoke. The plan went exactly as planned. With one exception. The young Prole he saved three days ago, Michael. He couldn't just leave him there, he didn't have any jammer so cameras probably got the boy's face. He didn't do anything, he was just on a wrong place at wrong time. But he couldn't just go back. Assassin continued this trail of thoughts while running across the rooftops.

One of the less monitored places in London. Who would be crazy enough to be up there? So why even check? And even if they saw him, he would like to see a member of Thought police or anything like that crazy enough to chase him here. He got to a straight roof with trapdoor in it an knocked. Three times strong, two weak, pause, two weak. The door slowly opened and pair of green eyes appeard under it. „Let me in, Lisa, I'm alone". Lisa did. „You took your time, James" she reproached. He shrugged and took off his cape, revealing his short, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. „I was watching the fireworks" „Jerk. People died there, you know?" she frowned and punched him to shoulder. „You're beautiful when you're angry" he teased. She let out a low, annoyed growl. „Better go check on our guest, will you?". He went to the next room. There, on a bed was sitting a skinny black haired boy, probably not older then twenty. „So, are you comfortable?" the boy nodded. Then he quietly asked. „Can I... ask you something?". James nodded. „W-who are you people? Are you... with Goldstein? He asked in even more quiet voice". James chuckled. „No, no, no... as you noticed, we are bit more active than that so called „Brotherhood". At least everyone can be sure that we **do** exist. No, boy. We are Assassins.". When he saw the questioning look on boy's face he sighed and sat on bed next to Michael. „For several hundreds of years now, there is a secret war between Assassins and Templars. They seek to control people, to control everything. Our goal is to prevent that. I don't think I have to say we are failing miserably right now... Anyway, during the World War II, we had many people on both Hitler and Stalin. They all failed. Our goal was to balance the powers, to kill them both. In the end, our female assassin managed tu lure Hitler into commiting suicide, paying her life for it but she prevented him from becoming a martyr or even worse, living. But unfortunately, our man on Stalin failed. As United Kingdom fell into civil war and became part of Oceania, USSR conquered the mainland Europe, becoming Eurasia. Eastasia was pretty much the same. The Templars won. They became the Party or whatever else. Over the years, even they forgot they origins. They don't even know what Templars were anymore." James had an unhappy smile on his face. Michael listened to this with wide eyes. „And... the Big Brother?". „We are not entirely sure, but most of us think it's not a real person. That it's just a symbol.

„How... how did you survive? I mean Assassins?" James looked thoughtful. Most of the order withdrawn to small, secret camps in woods, mountains, even deserts. And those who stayed in cities... we were always good in disappearing into the crowd, playing along with everyone else, hiding what we really think. But even so, most of us are dead. The Order was never this weak before. „You mean, it's just the two of you?" Michael asked, puzzled. There was a laugh from other room and Lisa answered. „Really, it's not **that** bad, there are few dozens of us. And no, this isn't the headquarters, just a little hiding place. You will probably see it, we're gonna have to leave soon." James nodded. „I saw black clouds coming. We have to hide your face from cameras and it won't be so suspicious to have a cape in rain. And we can't go on rooftops, I'm not gonna risk your life there. The explosion should get their attention for some time, giving us some space before they begin a search.". James tossed Michael a hooded coat. „Remember one thing. There are no friends out there. Every single one of those people is probably loyal to the Party. And the Party wants you gone.". Michael gulped.

Not even an hour later it begun to rain. The three of them got outside through the trapdoor and climbed down to a backstreet next to the house, catefully looking around for anyone who might ba watching. They were lucky. On the sidewalk, it was Michael in the middle, James by his left and Lisa on his right. Both Assassinsput on a neutral face everyone was supossed to have but they were still scanning the street for any threat. Everyone was rushing to get somewhere inside as soon as they could, nobody gave the trio much attention. Still, they met several people who seemed to know Michal as the greeted him at least with a nod. _If they will search for Michael, those people will be the first to go and tell them when and where they saw him _thought James. „Here, to the left" he said suddenly. Lisa looked at him but understood after a plit of a second. _Now we can't take the direct route, we can't just lead them to the HQ. _

About five minutes later they came to a T crossroad of narrow street, just enough for one car. Then he saw three man, one from each direction. Then several others came out. The one from behind must have started to follow them recently. He gave just a second to thinking back. _Of course, I was careless. Some cameras are high enough to see the roofs. Then, someone was probably looking from a window. Goddamnit, I'm such an idiot. _Some of those men pulled out guns. James raised his hands to shoulders, palms opened. „Alright, you got us. We surrender.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

„Alright, you got us. We surrender". One of the policemen slowly walked to him, his weapon still aimed on James's head. „Don't move". _OK, there are five of them. Two behind us, three in front of us. _Two went to Michael and Lisa. _Lisa can take him down, I'm worried about the boy..._ Policeman got to James and tried to grab his wrist. James had to risk. He pushed the weapon aside, a shot sounded and James headbutted the man. Others aimed and were going to shoot. First shot missed. _Good, at least they are lousy shooters _ he thought as he turned the man's back to his chest and held him like a live shield. In panic he shot again. He wasn't „live" shield for long. James aimed his hand, which was still holding a revolver, on one of the attackers when one af them accidentaly shot his „shield". Pain made the man push the trigger. The policeman he hit cried in pain and grabbed his bleeding arm. James's live shield became heavier and fell too. Now James had a revolver and fourth shot went between the other one's eyes and number five to the wounded one. He turned around and saw Lisa fighting unarmed against a big man and Michael struggling against one about as big as James. He used the last bullet on the one fighting Lisa. Then James ran as fast as he could and threw the last one to the groung.

James hit him with handle of the revolver, policeman sent his right fist into Assassin's jaw and now was on top of him, preparing to hit him again, when still panting Lisa kicked him to stomach. The policeman rolled away and started to get back up. James and Lisa were preparing for a fight. But suddenly a gunshot was heard and the policeman fell to the ground, dead. Both Assassins turned their head to Michael. In shaking hands, he was holding a smoking revolver, and a shocked expression on his face. James went to him anp put his hand on boy's shoulder, breathing heavily. „Thanks, Michael. Good job." Then he heard cars closing fast and shouts. „There are more coming after us. C'mon, let's run. No no, keep the gun. Run!"

They ran through streets and gardens, still hearing shouting behind them, sometimes even gunshots. They turned to a narrow street with tall buildings on right side and a tall wooden fence on the left. „Over the fence!" said Lisa. They climbed and helped Michael over. The trio crouched in a tall grass and Michael saw Lisa put a finger to her lips. Their pursuers sounded confused. They even looked over the fence in the big garden, but Michael, James and Lisa were pushing themselves against the fence and luckily the policeman didn't look down. After a while, they left to search somewhere else. The three escapees looked at the garden. Threre was a shack on the other side that had a shared wall with a small, storey house. Next to it there was a two storey building with lot of windows and ledges to climb. Lisa looked at James and he sighed. He knew there was no other choice.

„Alright, stay low and stay quiet" whispered James. They slowly advanced through the garden, well aware that their pursuers are still searching through this area. They stopped by the shack and James whispered again. „I will go first and help Michael. Lisa, you will go behind us. Try to be as quiet as possible. Understood?" They both nodded. James climbed up and reached his hand down to help Michael. When even Lisa was up they moved to the storey house and repeated the procedure. They crouched behind the ridge of the roof. „Shit." cursed silently James and turned to others. „There is a gap between houses, we're gonna have to jump and climb." He looked at Michael who suddenly paled. „I will go first again, then you two can go at the same time, there's enough space for both. Michael, watch me. I will find the easiest way and you will just repeat it. Here, take my gloves, it will be easier to grab those ledges." Michael still didn't look too confident. James patted his shoulder. „I believe you can do it. I believe you have it in your blood, kid. We didn't meet by an accident. Now, watch and repeat." With that he got up, turned around, ran to the edge end jumped. He grabbed one of the ledges and started climbing like it was the most simple thing in the world. Lisa leaned to Michael's ear and quietly said „Don't try to pull yourself up with your arms only. Push yourself up with your legs, it will be a bit easier." James was already up on the roof, crouching behind a chimney and showing them to go. Lisa smiled at Michael and jumped. Michael breathed deeply few times, ran to the edge an jumped too. For a second he fell his body flying through the air. Then his body hit the house. He gripped his fingers on the ledge as tightly as he could and blindly searched for suppert for legs. He found it higher then he expected, pushed himself a bit up and grabbed a bit higher with arms. Now for the hardest part. He had to jump to the ledge on his right, where he will be almost under the roof. He tried to repeat James's way. He swayed his body a bit but then he looked up and saw James showing him arms crossed to X and then pointing down. Michael carefully looked and saw a policeman searching the space right under him. Micheal was sweating. His arms and legs hurt and his fingers bugun to slip. He quickly grabbed properly. The policeman was finally about to leave. When he did, Michael continued. He swayed his body and jumped to the right. He grabbed the ledge but his fingers slipped a bit as his lower body continued tho motion. He put all his remaining strenght into his arms and fingers, kicked the wall, pulled himself up and, no longer having any place to grab, reached his hand up.

James grabbed his wrist and started pulling him up. Michael was trying to help him with his legs. Finally they were all on the roof, two of them panting and Michael sweating. „Good... jod... kid. Not bad for the first time. Well, from now on, it should be smooth sailing. We are not even that far anymore." Lisa chuckled „Yeah, during **his** first time, he broke his leg". James looked offended and embarrassed. „Well during **her** first time, she-" he was cut off by a slap to back of his head. Michael wasn't sure because of a cape but he thought Lisa was blushing. „What? I meant the first jump. Dirty mind..." Another slap. „We should get going before she kills me"

James was watching Michael as they ran and jumped from roof to roof. _I was right. He's little clumsy and slow but that's just a lack of training. He really has it in his blood. _„Be careful. Roofs are still wet after the rain, it's easy to slip!" he warned and both nodded.

After a while, they stopped on a straight roof and after checking windows of surrounding buildings, James said „Alright, we're almost there". There was another trapdoor, though better hidden. Michael wondered if Assassins always entered through the roof. As if James read his thoughts. „There's nobody but us up there. It's the safest way and it worked so far. James kneeled and knocked. Three times strong, two weak, pause, two weak. Trapdoor opened a bit. „Password?" man's voice asked. „There is no password, old man."

Trapdoor opened. „Come inside, quickly!". The guard was a man around his fifties with grey beard and hair. Despite his age he looked muscular. He greeted both James and Lisa and then turned to Michael. He didin't try to hide his suspicions. „And who is this? Are you insane, James, bringing strangers here?" James smiled. „He's not a stranger, dad. His name's Michael. He's my friend. And one day, he's gonna be one hell of an assassin". „If he doesn't betray us first" muttered James's father. „Anyway, Michael, this is Arthur, my father." Michael reached his hand. It took a while for Artur to shake it and he quickly let go. „Dad, I'm falling from hunger, is there anything to eat?". Arthur nodded and pointed somewhere. James probably knew where because he disappeared. Arthur turned to Michael. „My son trusts you, so I suppose so shall I. For now. Come with me, I will show you where will you sleep." Michael followed the old assassin and looked around. There was an improvised sound isolation everywhere on walls but more importantly, there were some paintings and even a small library. Artuhur took one of the books and flipped few pages. „We saved what we could. I just wish there was more". Michael looked at the books. „I don't know any of them". Arthur smiled, but there was no real happiness behind it. „Of course you don't. They are all prohibited. Say, you are a Prole, aren't you?". Michael nodded. „On one hand, you are lucky. The Party doesn't really care about you. You aren't even monitored that much. They don't see you as much of a threat, because they keep you ignorant. They don't want you to think. They don't need that. What they need is an ignorant, but happy worker. „And what do **you** need?" asked Michael and Arthur chuckled. „Ask what we **don't **need, that would be shorter list. We are low on everything, but most of all, we need more people. And in long term, we need proles to see something is wrong with this country, with this world. Now come on, we can talk later. Actually, we will have to...". He lead Michael to a room with many hammocks. Arthur smiled. „It's not much, but it's home. Put your things wherever you want, people just sleep on the ones that are free when they come". „Sir, are there any more assassins right now?" „No, but two are supossed to return tomorrow. Now excuse me, I need to talk to James". With that he left Michael alone.

He sat down. He really needed some time to think. Things he was told since he was little were lies. There was probably no Big Brother. The Party was created by some group these people called Templars. There actually were people trying to fight against the Party and at least one of them wanted **him** to join them. He killed a person today. He still saw the man's face. Still heard the shot and felt the recoil.

When he looked in front of him, Lisa was sitting there, watching him. She had some clothes for him and a sanwitch. „Feeling bad?". He nodded. „Is it about that policeman?" „That... that too... I'm gonna have to do it many more times, right?" „I'm afraid so". „Will it ever get easier?". She sighed. „Not much. But if it does, I don't know if I want to know you". She smiled and handed him a sandwitch. Until this moment, he didn't even realize how hungry he was. „You will be okay, Michael. You did what you had to and you probably saved our lives on that street. Thank you". He felt somewhat relieved. „You should get some sleep, it's getting late and I think they have something to tell you in the morning" . She smiled again and left before Michael could asked her what could that „something" be. He took off his clothes and took some of the new ones. Lisa guessed his size quite well. Michael layed on the hammock, his head still full of thoughts. That rarely happened to him before. _From what they said, probably to any prole..._ He heard those three talking, but couldn't make out any words. It was just a background noise. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. It was a night full of strange dreams. About that day, about his previous life, about the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michael woke up after a night full of strange dreams. In fact, he half expected to wake up in his bedroom again. Then he remembered. _Ah, of course... Their base._ He sat on the hammock he was sleeping at and dressed into his new clothes. They were nothing special, just ordinary pants and a shirt. „Hello? Is anyone here?" he said loudly. No answer. He looked around the corner. No one was there. _I'm just a stranger they took from outside yet they aren't even watching me? _ The truth was they were watching him all the night, but he didn't know that. Then James's voice sounded loudly from one of the rooms. „We're in here, Michael!". As he was coming closer to the room, a nice smell coming from it was getting stronger. Michael stopped in the doors. The room was a small kitchen with a table for four people. Lisa was sitting next to Arthur and James on the other side, in front of Lisa and had his back to the door. He turned his blonde head to Michael. „C'mon, what are you waiting for? Sit down, it's gonna get cold." Michael sat down and Lisa handed him his plate. He got some eggs, toasts and even a cup of coffee. „Don't get used do it, it's not like this every day" he said jokingly but then caught a look on his father's face. „That's if you decide to stay I mean" he added and lowered his head. „What my son wanted to say" said Arthur while still looking at James „is that even though yesterday he just stated you are going to be an assassin, it's not so simple neither it's his decision to make.". Arthus sipped from his cup. „I'm sure you understand you can't just go back to where you lived.". Michael nodded. „Our man is already making new documents for you. You will be given a new place to live and a new job in a small workshop under this place. We have to keep our eyes on you, you understand that too, right? You are a security risk right now. But you lived far enough from here so people around here shouldn't know you. With a bit of caution, you can live a relatively normal live. Don't misunderstand me, I'm not against you joining us eventually. In fact, it would be great for some of our bigger plans. But that decision is only yours to make. Of course you don't have to answer me right now. And now eat before the food really gets cold" he chuckled.

Rest of the morning was uneventful, Arthur was in the library studying some maps and old documents, James was in one of rooms in back and Lisa was somewhere outside. Michael spent this time reading one of the books Arthur gave him. Before noon, Lisa suddenly appeared out of nowhere, wearing civil clothes and holding a bag with food. „Where did you come from? I couldn't hear the trapdoor" said Michael suprised. „Hm? Oh, there's a regular door back there" she poited a thumb over her shoulder „it leads next to the workshop. Where is Arthur?" „In the library". She nodded and went to the kitchen. Then she looked to the library. „Arthur, when I was out I saw it again. This time there was no soap. There was maybe thirty people around this time. Arthur sighed. „Thank you, Lisa. Michael, would you come for a short walk with me?" „Yes, sure" nodded Michael. Arthur got up, took his coat and gestured Michael to follow him. They walked through the door Michael didn't notice before. There was a dark, narrow staircase and at the bottom there were doors on the left side. Arthur opened them . there were few pieces of fabric and some things on the floor and wider, but still relatively small doors. Arthur looked through a crack in them. „Ok, air is clear. Follow me". He opened the door and stepped outside, Michael behind him. They were in a small office with closed shutters. It looked ordinary in every way. Just a desk with a typewriter, two chairs, some drawers a a shelf with blueprints. Now Arthur didn't even check doors and just walked outside and turned left. They met a man who was wearing a blue everall. Michael's heart raced as he was getiing closer. This was the first time he met someone from outside since entered the base. _Is he from police? Was it all just a trap? _The man nodded to Arthur who returned the nod and the man just walked past them. Arthur probably knew what Michael was thinking. He stopped in front of the doors leading outside and talked to Michael silently. „Calm down kid, you're relatively safe here. You HAVE to calm down. Otherwise you will get caught. You have to blend in a crowd. And plus, you're not that important to them. They are probably barely searching for you. I'm not telling you to be careless, but don't be scared. Understood?". Michael nodded. „Good. Can we go?" „Yes. Let's go".

Arthur opened the door and they stepped outside. They were at a small car park with several lorries parked there and a fence around it. Michael looked at Arthur as they walked to a gate. „I wanted to ask... What do they do here?". „In here, we make... a furniture". „A furniture? I expected something more... interesting". Arthur smiled. „Exactly. Who would ever expect it? We also need money, employment for people and it creates enough noise to cover- Good afternoon, Mr. Munsey, how are you doing?" he greeted a man by the gate. „I'm fine, thank you, boss" answered the man with wide smile. „I'm glad to hear that" said Arthur while still walking. Then he turned to Michael. „So, as I was saying, we need those chairs by Monday. ... it creates eneugh noise to cover whatever we are doing upstairs" he added when they were far enough. „I thought you say I'm safe here. You don't trust that man?" „You misunderstood me. Most of them are just normal people who have no idea who we are or what are we really doing. I'm doing this for our protection and for their too".

They were walking the streets of proles district and Michael looked around. Everything seemed so different from before, yet he knew it's just the same. „It feels strange, like I'm looking at things... from somewhere else, I don't know how to describe it". Arthur smiled. „I know what you mean. You see what we talked about. Before the war, this was a proud, rich and independ contry. Now look around you." Arthur sounded angry but kept his voice down. Michael looked around and all he saw were poor and tired people, some of them didn't even have shoes. It felt so strange. Just few days ago he lived exactly like this and everything seemed perfectly normal. He didn't live so much better now, but ever since he met James and his father, they kept telling and showing him the truth. The truth that this isn't right and it shouldn't be normal. Arthur cut his line of thoughts when he continued. „Not only we became only a part of some supercountry, but 85% of it's people live in povetry and such ignorance they even feel happy about it, while that 15% considers them little more than animals and even proudly declare it. You heard it, didn't you? Proles and animals are free, that's what they say. For them, those eighty-five percent is so unimportant they don't even bother watching them much. And that fifteen percent is watched by themselves, children are telling thing on their parents and it's considered normal. And everyone is told what to see, what to think and what is true. There is something rotten in the state of Oceania. Pretty much everything. Something has to happen, Michael, and I'm sure it will start here, among the Proles. But the Party isn't stupid. As I said, many times, they keep the proles ignorant but happy. They see no reason to rise against the Big Brother or the Party. There are some problems but nothing big, that's what they think. We need to open their eyes somehow." Michael was silent for a while after Arthur stopped talking. „Yes, I think we do. I would like to join you."

„I'm glad to hear that, Michael. Come on, let's head back." Michael frowned. „Tell me something Arthur. Did you take me here just for that?". Arthur put on a sheepish look. „I don't know what are you talking about."

They returned to the base safely. Whwn Michael opened the door tho the base, a pair of green eyes turned to them nervously, but calmed down when saw Michael and Arthur. The old assassin looked around. „Where are Tom and Sarah? They should have been here by now. And where is James? „ Lisa looked pale. „Sarah is wounded, she's over there. James is trying to help her." „And Tom?" Arthur asked although he knew the answer. Lisa only shook her head. „They... didn't get him alive". Arthur went and hugged Lisa. „It's gonna be alright, dear. It's gonna be alright" he whispered. Then he went to the room where Sarah was. Michael went hesistantly behind him. Sarah was a pretty woman with long brown hair and now she was sleeping. James looked at his father. „She's gonna be alright, though I'm suprised she was even able to get here. It was that bastard again". Arthur sighed and looked at Michael. „The local chief of police. He doesn't have many men, but he makes trouble. Not only to us, but also to locals. We need to take care of him, soon. It will help everyone". James looked at Arthur, worried. „I did what I could but she needs a doctor". Arthur nodded and turned to Lisa. „Could you please go and bring the doctor here?" „Of course" said Lisa and turned to leave. „And..." added Arthur „... please take care of the police officer. I know it will take some time, but try to make it look like an accident. We don't need unnecessary attention". With a determined look she nodded and left the base. Suprised, Michael looked back at Arthur. „You have your own doctor? I thought you said there are only few of us you left". Arthur sat on edge of Sarah's bed and watched her sleeping face. „Assassins, yes... But there are few people who are stil loyal or at least friendly to us. Remember, Michael. If you help ten people, nine of them will probably stab you in back for return. But that one person will remember it and help you in return. The doctor wasn't born here, he could live much better than this, but he decided to live here and help these people. His clinic isn't official in any way, but people know he will help them. He's a great man."

At the same time inside of Ministry of Love, Berks's office

Berks just finished signing some papers, a regular paperwork. He started reading something in the documents, not really paying attention to it. „Mr. Gillner" he said without lifting his head. „Yes, sir?" he heard from the other side of the room. „After that incident, how many people did we bring in for quostioning?" „Sixty-three, sir". „And how many of them knew anything?" „None of them sir". Berks didn't move a muscle on his face. „However..." continued Gillner „we have five dead policemen in sector 22F. There are four witnesses, they all saw three people with capes. Unfortunately, we only have a description of one of them. It matches the description of that escaped prole. Also, one of the trio appeared to be a woman. They also have at least one police revolver. Police forces chased them but lost them after a while. They can be anywhere in the city by now. Should I inform Mr. O'Brian or anyone?". Berks shook his head. „No, O'Brian is more into thought crimes. But those people... They are murderers... terrorists. Most of our colleagues are only used to people who put up only minimal resistance if any. But we need to be careful with these, Mr. Gillner. Inform me about anything unusual". Gillner nodded. „Of course, sir". Berks looked at clock on one of the walls. „But not now, it's time to go home. See you tomorrow".


End file.
